Hexagon
by comet80
Summary: "I never intended to be polygamous, but well, I fell in love, and then I fell in love again." Slash. Stenny. Stan x Red Goth Kenny x Red Goth. Possible other pairings


**_An idea I've been working on for a little while. I started working on it more after seeing new episodes of South Park recently. I love the goth kids. I love Stenny. I love the pairing StanxRed Goth. Somehow, all those ideas merged into one and became this..._**

**

* * *

Hexagon**

Math class is really the last place on earth I'd like to be. I have no interest in geometry and stupid shapes and their stupid names. I think shapes with more than six sides should be banned from being learned about.

Okay, so maybe seven sided shapes shouldn't be discriminated against. It's not their fault they have seven points.

_What is an eleven-sided shape called?_

I tap my pencil on my chin, and skip that question. Class ends in fifteen minutes, and I'm not even halfway finished with my test. Who in their right mind would give a math test first thing Monday morning?

Teachers shouldn't do that. We're in high school. You'd be lucky if half of us even knew what day it was at nine in the morning, let alone what a fucking eleven-sided figure is.

_What is a six sided figure with-_

I don't even finish reading the rest of the definition. I already know that the answer is hexagon. That's probably one of the only words I'm going to get right on this test. I only know the term because I learned that the Swedish word for six is sex, and sex rhymes with hex. So does that mean it's called a sexagon is Sweden?

I think about asking the teacher, but she's too busy doing her crossword puzzle to pay any attention to me. Not that that's new. Not many people pay attention to me, anyway. Well, not in this class.

I'm forgotten about in this class, since I don't seem to give a shit about anyone in it, nor about the subject matter. When you get put in a class where you're older than everyone else, you try not to stand out.

I guess that's where I'm like a hexagon.

I'm different enough to stand out, but similar enough to blend in. But that's pretty much the only thing hexagons and I have in common. After all, a hexagon is a shape, and well, I'm just..me. Hexagon's are also polygons, and I don't think humans count as polygons.

But I _am _polygamous. So I guess that's one more thing I have in common with a hexagon.

No, I'm not a whore. I hate that stereotype about me. I never intended to be polygamous, but well, I fell in love, and then I fell in love again. I didn't even mean too, honestly.

Most people seem to assume that I'm going to grow up and go live in the playboy mansion or something. Or maybe marry two girls and whatnot. But I don't even _like_ girls. Well, at least not the girls in South Park. So I don't see the possibility in that future.

But like I said, I never intended to fall in love twice.

I met my first boyfriend when I was five years old. We were in kindergarten together, and the second I walked into the classroom, my eyes fell on him. He was so different than the rest of the kids in the class. He was the only one still carrying a stuffed animal, and he didn't seem to be so bothered by it.

He was the friendliest in the classroom, too. He didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that I wasn't wearing brand new clothes, or that I didn't have the same quality products as he did.

Even at snack he noticed I didn't have a snack prepared to me by my mother, and shared his food with me.

It was the start of a lifelong friendship.

Nine years later, the same boy and I went to grab something to eat when he told me his parents were splitting up. He never told me the reason why, and I never had the need to ask. After eating we went to the park for a minute, and it was then when I fell in love with him.

All I needed was that one look into his eyes, and I was gone.

With the cause of his parent's divorce, he started hanging out with the goth kids, and it was then I fell in love again. I didn't plan on it.

Stan started hanging around with that goth kid with the red streaked hair, and I couldn't help myself. Fortunately, Stan couldn't either, and the both of us fell for him. Stan told me one day about how guilty he felt that he really liked another guy, and I didn't know how to respond.

Stan was in a wreck when he found out he liked another guy, yet he liked me at the same time. He confessed he didn't know what the hell was going on with his emotions and that he's sorry he doesn't know what's wrong with him.

He told me he liked one of his goth friends, and out of curiosity I asked him who it was, and when he mentioned the guy he liked, I mentioned I had an interest in him too. Instead of being angered at how we liked the same guy, we took the opportunity to bond over another common interest, and when the feelings we both had grew stronger, I came up with the idea that we both date him.

It was a challenging conception. I didn't know how to bring the act of polygamy into action, and it was the weirdest thing to ask someone if you wanted to date "us." But in the end he agreed, stating polygamy as a big fuck you to conformity and the three of us have been very happy together.

Well as happy as we can all be.

We're all the outcasts in the little high school of South Park, and it's not just because we're considered the "three guys that are fucking." Goth kids are always outcasts in high school, and I happen to be dating two of them.

But that still isn't the reason I'm an outcast, but it explains nicely why my boyfriends are. I could be popular; but I don't have the money or care for everything that could make me popular. Not to mention, I still think the cheerleaders at this school are all whores.

The fact Clyde Donovan knocked up Bebe Stevens _and_ that freshman chick adds to that theory.

No, we're just your casual outcasts with our fucked up lives living in the hick town of South Park.

And this?

Well this is the fucked up story of the fucked up town of South Park.

* * *

**_Reviews? I'd like to know what you think :)_**


End file.
